


Paige

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	Paige

I heard the door slam and an exhausted grungy Kit come in the apartment. I rushed over to greet him with a hug and kiss.   
“I wouldn't. I had to do a fight scene in the rain and mud all day. I can't imagine how I smell much less look.”   
I embraced him hugging tightly and gave him a passionate kiss.  
“Kit, I don't care how you smell or what you look like, you're always sexy to me.”   
He kissed me back before braking our hug to wandered to the bathroom and shower.   
“Paige, will you come help me take off my shirt please.”   
Usually I would take this as an offer for sex but I knew he was tired and I wasn't going to pressure him.   
“Sure hon, give me a sec.” I shouted from the kitchen, I finished up drying the dish and my hands as I ventured to the bathroom to find Kit leaning against the counter slumped over from exhaustion. I came up and rubbed his arm.   
“I'm sorry you had a rough day.” He jerked his arm away and winced in pain. “Kit what's wrong?” As soon as I helped him remove his shirt I found the problem. He had a giant bruise on his shoulder and upper arm. I gently kissed it.  
“What happened? I thought they didn't let you get hurt?”  
He shrugged “One of the extras accidentally hit me when we were practicing.”  
“Why didn't you say something?”  
“Well, I didn't want him to get in trouble for 'damaging the star' and with all the other pressure and stress I figured the last thing they needed was a pussy star who couldn't take a hit.”  
I weakly smiled and turned on the water for him kissing him once one before leaving him to shower and to go finish my chores. A few minutes later I hear a load thud “God Damn it!” Kit yelled. I hastily walked to see what happened.  
“What happened, are you ok?”  
“I'm having trouble holding my arm up to wash my hair and I dropped the conditioner.”  
I saw the defeat in his eyes and without a word I disrobed and entered the shower.   
“Paige, what are you doing? Not that I mind the view.” he grinned.   
“Sit down and let me help you.”  
Our shower was not huge but it was nice enough to comfortably fit two with a small bench in the corner. Kit sat down and looked up at me with a smile. I picked up the conditioner lathered some in hands and scrubbed it in Kit's messy mane.   
“Honey you don't have to do this.” Kit assured me.  
“I know, but it's the least I can do. Just sit back and relax.”   
He smiled before closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of my hands in his hair. I got the shower handle running the water through his hair causing the soap, dirt and whatever else slide down his arms and back. I had him stand up to get soaped up slowly scrubbing the sponge over inch of his body, making sure the soap and water washed away the stress, sweat, and dirt from his day. He leaned down to kiss me as I rubbed my hands down his forearms. I could feel his erection but before I had the opportunity to do anything about it he turned me around, pushed me up against the wall and rammed his hard cock into me.   
“You know you're the best stress reliever there is.” he whispered while pounding into me mercilessly. He reached down to rub my throbbing clit pushing me over the edge, “Fuck Kit. Yeeeeess!” I screamed cumming on his cock. He pumped into me a few more times before stopping to spurt his hot load in me.   
Kit kissed my shoulder “I love you baby.” and smacked my ass as I walked out of the shower to dry off. I threw on a shirt and a pair of Kit's sweats then went off to go make dinner. Kit emerged from the bedroom with wet curly locks wearing only pj bottoms.   
“Did you steal my sweats again?” he grinned at me coming to give me a kiss.   
“Maybe. You know I love how comfortable they are.”  
“I know baby.” He winked at me and went to sit at the table while I brought the food over.  
“I'm sorry we can't go out to dinner or out in general.”   
“It's ok honey, I understand.”   
“It's just the press is on my ass about Thrones and watching my every move I don't want to bring you into that. Plus you're the one thing in this world that is still mine, only mine and I just want to keep you to myself for as long as I can. I do appreciate everything you do for me Paige. I don't know where I would be without you.”  
“Kit, I appreciate you too, you do so much for me, for us.”  
We finished our dinner and he helped me clean up the table before retiring to couch to watch tv. I wiped the table and went to join him. Kit leaned over resting his head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of his head. Not soon after I heard him lightly snoring.  
“Kit honey come on, lets get you to bed.” I gently nudged him to wake him up. He stood up and grabbed my hand as we headed to bed. I laid down and Kit laid on my breasts 'the best pillows in the world' he calls them and I ran my fingers through his hair as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
